


Desire {How Do You Want Me?}

by TheDevimangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Chaos, Desire, Doubt, Feeding, Letting it In, M/M, Meg Meyers, Oral, Pain, Seduction, Sorry Not Sorry, Strife - Freeform, This wouldn't get out of my head, dark!stiles, giving in, kind of sorry, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevimangel/pseuds/TheDevimangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, Nogitsune with Stiles' Body.</p>
<p>Stiles can't handle it, can't take the waves of pain and desire. He leans back against the whispers, shivering in disgust and ecstasy.</p>
<p>"How do you want me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire {How Do You Want Me?}

**Author's Note:**

> Dark, filled with what some perceive as dub/con. Trigger warning, to be safe.  
> Inspired by the song "Desire" by Meg Meyers. Also, just finished season three and haven't been able to write for my other story, so this was a much needed break.

Stiles didn’t know what happened.

The course of events in the past few months had been terrifying, dark, full of hellish nightmares that left him questioning his sanity. He drifted between reality and dreams like they were the doors in his home, one room to another. Reading became impossible, and his blackouts spanned out too far. He lost himself.

He wasn’t prepared for what found him. Not by a long shot.

“ _How do you want me, how do you want me?_ ” it whispered in his voice, dark, seductive, maybe a little dirty. He’d never heard his voice do that before, and it sent shivers down his spine. Shivers that were accented with light touches down the length of his back.

“I…” he tried to get out, but it ended in a choked gasp as blunt teeth nipped at his neck and it suckled against him, drawing his body close, possessively. He felt hands, so familiar, twisted his shirt until it was pulled off his body. He felt a shock go through him as it’s warm fingers bit into his skin, grabbing him with unnatural force.

Why did it feel like ecstasy? Why did he moan a little when a tongue, its tongue, _his_ tongue traced its way along his neck, tickling his ear and sliding around the shell?

Why did he feel all that alongside his disgust?

“ _Desire… I’m hungry_.” It groaned against his ear, shallow breaths and pants. Its hard body lined itself against his perfectly, like they were made to fit each other. Like they were a match.

They were. He knew the hands biting into him were his own.

“ _I hope… You’ll feed me._ ” It sang again as it pulled away, grabbing his hand and turning him around.

It looked like him, but not even close. He vaguely recalled a study mentioning how most people wouldn’t recognize their clone if they ever had one, mainly because they had never actually seen what they truly look like in person. They had only ever seen their reflection or a captured moment, so their brains wouldn’t be able to comprehend the stranger with their face.

The paler quality, the dark circles under the eyes… they fit him. They fit the creature parading as him. The smirk he gave, that god damned _knowing_ smirk that had never come across his face… it was beautiful. He hated it, and he didn’t know which feeling was more authentic. The way his voice sounded similar, yet held an entirely different quality of sarcasm and hunger, was delicious and nauseating. The creature was his walking contradiction… but was it?

“You think too much, Stiles.” It said, shaking his head and dragging him backwards, slowly, steadily. Their surroundings came into focus, and they were suddenly in Stiles room, backing up into his bed. When it hit the bed, it smoothly climbed on, crawling back and opening itself up to look at, offering itself. It stretched its neck and rolled its hips, closing its eyes to slits. The slight fox glow behind those eyes held Stiles completely still.

“Far too much.” It tsked, crooking its finger as it took a claw and slit the shirt from the bottom up, leaving it there and waiting. Stiles gulped and shook at himself, panting hard despite his minds protest.

“No, I can’t, you- you’re using my body.” Stiles trembled, angry and confused. It simply smiled and gave a chuckle, teasing the top of the torn shirt.

“If I use it in a completely different way… is it still your body?” it questioned. “What is the greatest illusion, Stiles? Who is it that lies the most?”

Stiles couldn’t breathe, he just couldn’t as he climbed onto the bed with shaking limbs and a heavy heart, everything just enough in his control that it made him ill. He didn’t even have to think about the riddles anymore, the answers just came bidding. Maybe it was the fox looking for a way to keep control. Maybe it was just a way to play with him. He wasn’t sure.

Yet he said the answer anyway.

“Ourselves. We lie to ourselves more than anyone else.” He whispered, and the nogitsune smiled, and as he thought about it in such a detached way, it gave a pondering frown.

“Call me… Kurai.” It smiled once more, and it stretched its long, smooth body, wriggling its way closer to Stiles and looking up at him with a tilted head. “And you… you, Stiles, are so conflicted. Let me help you make the choice, eh?”

It took Stiles hand, matching hands, and brought it to the hem of the tear. It slid Stiles cold hand against its warm, taught stomach, and Stiles felt a wave of heat come over him as everything around them grew darker. He felt a tinge of bile in the back of his throat, and he couldn’t believe… he couldn’t believe in anything.

“Believe in me.” The nog- no, Kurai demanded is it leaned up, hissing in a soft voice. It dragged Stiles hand around to its back, and Stiles pulled the body closer, frightened that it felt like his own, frightened that he had _thoughts_ …

“You know why I chose this form, Stiles?” it cooed as it brought his other hand to its neck. Stiles swallowed heavily as it looked into the dark, dark brown eyes that were the only real difference between them. It smiled as it brought its face closer to his, and he helped it. “Because you’re too damn beautiful not to take.”

He trembled as it flipped them, quickly and efficiently. Music started to play from the computer on the desk, illuminating the room with a harsh glare, making shadows and forms contrast in a frighteningly surreal manner. He didn’t recognize the song, but then, it didn’t matter here. The nogitsune had him pinned, with his own leg wrapped around its thighs, holding it close. He felt a tear roll down his cheek in the terror of the moment.

“You… oh, Stiles. You’re the epitome of my desires. Lonely since childhood, loved only by family and an asthmatic kid. Mind full of chaos, self-inflicted pain and strife. You generate all the food I could need, but it is only just _barely_ not enough. If you let me take control, if you let me feed on it all, open yourself up to me… you may never have to feel it again.” It reasoned. It stroked his face, eyes strangely tender. “You are a beautiful thing in this incredibly false world, and that, Stiles Stilinski, is why you are in so much agony. That is why I chose your form. That is why you, and I, and us, we, everything makes sense.”

It leaned down, breath like a night in fall, cold yet comforting, on his lips. “You and I are meant to be, babe. Stop fighting it.”

Stiles’ breath hitched as the fox grew closer, enveloping him in a warm embrace. It burned like ice through his clothes, and sent tingling waves through his overly sensitive form. Kurai smiled as his lips touched Stiles’, and that was the moment Stiles knew he had given in.

That was when he had gone dark.

He kissed the fox back, at first softly. Their lips melded together, slightly damp and parted. After a few seconds, though, the nogitsune frowned, kissing him harder, and Stiles gasped in surprise as a tongue flicked across his lips. The fox groaned deep in its throat, and Stiles bit its lip, giving back just as much force. Soon, they were battling for control, and Stiles was gripping it back just as hard.

_Why am I not fighting this_? He asked himself. He felt the answer come as Kurai moaned into his throat. _Because I’m done being that kid_.

With that affirmation, within that second, the fox stopped, looking into his eyes with a hunger and wonder he hadn’t seen before.

“Are you sure you can handle giving it all to me, Stiles?” it murmured darkly, lifting itself away slowly as it cocked its head and stared. It had never looked so sinister in his body.

Stiles felt his jaw tighten as he nodded.

“I’m done being weak.”

The nogitsune smiled wide, almost too wide to be possible, and let the cut shirt fall from its body. The light in the room cast its smooth, strong chest in shadows, and Stiles took a moment to notice that there were no moles or freckles on its skin. Another difference, one big enough to make it seem alright.

To make it easier on him, he thought. The Nogitsune’s smile softened at that, eyes growing darker. Stiles knew he was right without a word being spoken between them.

Kurai pulled Stiles up by the shirt, kissing his mouth with a cold fire on its tongue, and Stiles grabbed at the exposed skin with desperate hands, feeling the muscles flex and tense underneath his palms, a shiver going through it as his hands came in contact with sensitive and untouched skin.

Soon Kurai was tearing at his shirt, ripping it off Stiles body and purring deep in its throat as it ran its hand over his body. He still had moles, little imperfections that made him want to squirm at being seen. He hated them, and the fox inhaled deeply as he thought on it.

“That’s right, Stiles. Think about it all. Let everything you hate out. Every bit that’s caused you pain. Give it to me. Give it all to me.” It smiled, bending down to capture Stiles lips in its own, nipping at them. Stiles grunted shortly when it took his nipples in its fingers, tweaking them and sliding its fingers down his sides.

Stiles froze as the hands stopped at the waist of his jeans, the nogitsune giving him a smirk worthy of Peter.

“This is a part of it, Stiles.” It said. “And stop that. While I'm here, with you, I am most certainly male.”

“Are you?” he whispered, apprehension flickering through his mind as he laid back, scooting backward and away from the fox. The fox’s eyes glinted dimly.

“I don’t know, Stiles. Am I?” it asked- _he_ asked as he took Stiles’ hands in his own and brought them to his smooth body, dragging them from his chest down to his own dark pants. He hooked Stiles fingers into the hem of his jeans, and Stiles could feel the slight curl of hair coming from just below the fox’s hem. He felt like his heart was caught in his throat, this time out of desire and nervousness. The fox guided more of Stiles’ hand down his pants, and soon Stiles felt exactly how male Kurai was.

“I ache for you, Stiles. Just like you ache for me.” It whispered, unbuttoning its own pants before doing the same for Stiles. The boy gulped as Kurai reached a hand into his pants, feeling his own growing erection and chuckling. “We belong together.”

“I….” he couldn’t find the words as his stomach dropped, but the fox wasn’t going to listen to useless remarks. It gave one last delicious squeeze before pulling out and standing, looming over him as the song in the background played louder.

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

Kurai dropped his pants, free of underwear, and kicked them to the floor. Stiles had seen his own body in the mirror before, jerked off to it with thoughts of girls and other young men touching him… but he had never been so turned on by the sight. Kurai knew just how to move to make it the same, yet distinctly different. Familiar, but not constant.

He didn’t know he had held his breath until the fox straddled him and raised a brow, wiggling its hip down on Stiles exposed underwear. He cursed at the amazing heat and friction, huffing breath out as Kurai’s cock trailed precum over his abs.

“So, Stiles… I’m hungry.” He said lazily, eyes glinting a dark amber beneath the lids. “I do hope you’ll feed me.”

Stiles swallowed before nodding, and Kurai chuckled.

Stiles could feel everything that happened, in both the real sense and in the memories and feelings he shared with the fox. As the fox pulled off his pants and crouched down between his legs, he felt all his insecurities being devoured, all his endless nights hating his body and mind for being flawed, weak, undesirable. The nogitsune showed him just how desired he was.

A kiss to the thigh reflected on his want for Lydia, met with a growl from the fox. That, too, melted away as it nipped at the hard outline of his member, and he whined as it licked along the fabric, desperate for the feel of its warm, wet mouth. As it slid off the underwear, he felt his doubts about his relationship with his parents fade. He wasn’t a burden. He had just been a little mischievous, right?

“I’ll teach you how to be mischievous.” It groaned from its position, hot breath fanning over Stiles needy parts. A lick with the tip of a darted tongue went from the base of him to the tip, and he cursed as he felt like he was already coming undone. Another muffled laugh sounded. “Not yet.”

His disgust at being ignored by Scott, being completely underestimated by, well, everyone, and his inability to fully belong with the supernatural dimmed down before burning up into something different. Something darker. He felt the disgust morph into anger and resentment, with a will to show them, to be different. That came just as Kurai enveloped the head of Stiles’ cock in his mouth, suckling away at the tip until Stiles was begging for more.

Take more, take it all, give me more.

_I want it all_.

His weaknesses burned away as he gave in, further and further into the nogitsune’s feeding. The fox had him gasping near climax, taking everything it could as it destroyed the parts of Stiles that made him vulnerable and desperate. Soon Stiles wasn’t passive, but an active force in the act. He grabbed Kurai’s head and guided it, eyes intent on watching as the dark face before him seemed to smile around his package.

“You like that… don’t you?” Stiles murmured. To anyone else, it would have sounded like some lame attempt at dirty talk. Between them, though, it was an understanding of power. It was an understanding of what Stiles was giving to the fox, feeding him, making him strong. It may have even sounded appropriately smug.

Kurai flourished under it.

Stiles pushed the fox off, a dark glint in his own eyes as he stripped his pants off and dragged the fox back on top, using strength he may not have had at all before this encounter. The fox quirked a brow in wonder and delight, the smile wide and daring. Stiles breathed heavily, the anger in his heart over the thoughts of the others burned a wildfire through his senses, and he grabbed the back of the fox’s head and kissed him fiercely, nails digging into hard muscle and soft skin. When he let go, he glared into the depths with barely held rage, seething and panting and absolutely terrible. He then leaned in to the fox’s ear, long ragged gasps following through the seconds. Desire.

“I’m hungry.” He grit out, voice harsh and thick. Kurai inhaled deeply, awaiting the rest. He didn’t have to wait long.

“ _Feed me_.”

Stiles wrapped his hips around the fox, grinding against the fox’s cock and rolling his hips with skill he honestly shouldn’t have. Kurai didn’t even hesitate before spitting into its hand and palming himself. He frowned at it, clearly thinking it wasn’t enough, and Stiles reached around under the mattress, knowing a bottle would be there and pulling it out.

Stiles wasted no time in quickly prepping himself, shoving two fingers in and wincing only slightly at the burn. It hurt, but he needed it, but more than that he needed _more._

Soon, but not soon enough, the nogitsune pressed into Stiles, burning and dark and painful, but at the same time attentive. It looked into his eyes as it took him, as he took him, and Stiles felt his anger simmer as the fox spoke.

“You’re beautiful, Stiles. Powerful, so much potential, so much anger. They don’t deserve you, and they don’t even realize. You’ll show them, won’t you? You’ll prove to them exactly how much they’ve taken for granted. Make them pay for underestimating you, pay for their ignorance and their petty problems and their forgetfulness.” It hissed, pounding into him with each sentence. It hurt, and yet Stiles could feel energy flow through him with every thrust, every ache.

He felt the weakness in his body burn away as he gave in, and it was _exquisite_.

Kurai swallowed him whole, his everything, and gave him back just as much as he was taking. He gave him power, and stability. He gave him the opportunity to think without those doubts, without the pain and betrayal.

_Desire, I’m hungry… I hope you’ll feed me._

They fed off each other, off pain and power and the high of the act, the feeling of a body too similar to Stiles’ not to be somewhat taboo. Stiles grew darker underneath the foxes finger tips and brutal thrusts, and the nogitsune grew more powerful under his gasps and commands for more.

Twisted bodies in sweat lined sheets continued to writhe into the night, until finally, and it is said sparingly, they felt the end come.

“You’ve given me everything, Stiles….” It grunted, holding him tight up against his body as he humped and grinded into the new boy. Stiles could only moan, nodding back and leaning into it, panting heavily as Kurai’s fist pounded around his cock as he fucked him into the sheets. “Now give it all up.”

“Yes.” He shouted, and the rising pressure inside him left him speechless after. The fox gave a strange serious of short growls, pounding into him faster and deeper, finally stilling as he unleashed himself into the boy.

Stiles came undone as the fist pounding stopped, just as the other cock hit his prostate and milked him, simultaneously filling him with seed. For the first handful of seconds during the orgasm, nothing came out but cries of pleasure and ecstasy from Stiles’ lips. Then, as Kurai relaxed his fist ever so slightly, the flood came, and rope after rope of his cum came shooting out, covering the damp sheets and releasing the tension in his mind.

As he wound down, burning like a pyre against the nogitsune’s body, he closed his eyes and grinned. They were both well ‘fed’ and sated, now. The nogitsune was strong… and now, so was he.

Darker, maybe. But so much stronger.

When he opened his eyes, both his and Kurai’s were glowing a dark, dark amber.

He couldn’t help but feel he was about to have even more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.   
> Oh, and if you get the Emilie Autumn reference, you get a virtual cookie.  
> Also, at the time of this creation, i haven't read a single fan fic involving the Nogitsune. This is simply one of my interpretations of it.


End file.
